The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for operating electromechanical switching systems by means of electrical stepping pulses.
Electromechanical switching mechanisms operated by means of electrical pulses include, for example, relays, signal generators, stepping switches, etc. Particularly for driving electrical time keeping instruments, so-called stepping motors are used as switching mechanisms. A particular drawback of such switching systems is that they often develop annoying noise signals.